Cuidando mi Destino
by NaiuuCullen
Summary: Estaba cazando solo, y de pronto oli el aroma de un humano... Haci comienza esta historia sobre Bella Cullen, quien se enamoro de su "hermano" Edward y descubre que su familia es un aquelarre vampirico.
1. Encuentro

Estaba cazando solo, y de pronto oli el aroma de un humano, rastree el olor(no iba a cazarla) solo estaba verificando. Llegue alli rapidamente, era una bebe tenia pelo castaño oscuro y profundos ojos marron chocolates al verme sonrio, era una niña muy linda, la agarre con delicadeza y corri hacia la casa. Todos se sorprendieron excepto Alice, que ya lo habia visto. En cuanto me vio, Esme agarro a la ñiña y la acuno entre sus brazos, Carlisle me pregunto mentalmente

Edward, de donde la sacaste?

-Estaba en medio del bosque y la encontre- Respondi, y Alice dijo

-Le dicen Bella- Y me conto mentalmente lo que vio, que era que la habian dejado en el bosque, aunque no vio los motivos

-La cuidaremos hasta que alguien reclame sobre ella, pero hay que poner avisos- Dijo Esme, cuando la bebe, Bella empezo a llorar

-Alice agarrala mientras que preparo, oh no tenemos mamadera

-Tal vez si, yo compre algunas cosas

-Alice debiste habernos dicho que sabias que la encontrariamos

-Era una sorpresa, Rosalie vamos al cuarto a ver que podemos hacer- Yo ya sabia que se referia a que conjunto ponerle

-Haci que era por eso que te quedaste todo el dia en la habitacion de huespedes-Dijo Esme

-Si estaba decorando la habitacion de Bella,por eso me quedaba cuando todos salian de caceria.

De pronto un olor espantoso quedo en el aire y Emmett, que hasta ahora no habia dicho nada, dijo

-Creo que tiene un regalito para Alice y Rose.


	2. Destino

Entramos a la habitacion que estaba pintada de lila claro y habia muebles blancos con detalles lilas. Mientras que yo la cambiaba, Alice elegia un conjunto rosa claro luego me lo paso, la cambie y entro Esme que traia la mamadera, le dio la leche y Bella tomaba anciosamente, tenia mucha termino de tomar la leche, Esme la acuno suavemente y se durmio. La dejo en la cuna y nos fuimos.

* * *

Alice POV

Pasaron meses pero nadie reclamaba a Bella. Esme habia decidido que esperariamos unos meses mas, pero yo le habia dicho en privado que nos quedariamos con ella. Claro que el tiempo pasaba muy rapido y Bella ya tenia cinco y Rosalie mirabamos unas revistas de moda en la sala, Jasper se habia ido arriba para alejarse de Bella, quien estaba con Edward que tocaba el piano y Emmett hacia tonterias para que Bella se riera  
-Alice quieres ir de compras?. Rosalie me dijo  
-Claro, vamos. Fuimos al centro comercial en mi Porshe y entramos a una nueva tienda llamada Makenna Style donde me compre dos vestidos uno color verde agua con un moño violeta y el otro era uno color violeta con manchitas amarillas celestes y verdes y Rosalie se compro uno blanco con un moño blanco y un vestido color rojo. Luego entramos a una tienda llamada Pretty Girls donde le compramos a Bella dos vestidos, uno blanco con flores rosas que tenia un moño y uno negro con lunares y un moño igual, tambien dos vinchas que combinaban con los vestidos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, lo actualice nuevamente porque quise darle otros toques finales y la ropa siempre la van a ver en mi perfil


	3. Sorpresa!

0o0o0o0o017 años despues0o0o0o0o

POV. Bella

Me desperté de pronto escuchando que Alice estaba con la mitad del cuerpo metido dentro del ropero quejándose y buscando algo que evidentemente no encontraba

-Por Dios esta chica no tiene nada… Que seria de mi sin este ropero… Menos mal que…- Y murmuro algo que no entendí-Ah Bella por fin te despiertas-Dijo con la cabeza aun dentro del armario- Bingoooo- Dijo aturdiéndome los oídos

-Mi juego favoritooo-Dijo Emmett imitando a Homero Simpson, Alice no le hizo caso y salio del ropero con una chaqueta corta blanca, camiseta negra, jeans azules cortos hasta la rodilla y una sandalias sin tacos color celeste.

-Alice no…

-Ah- suspiro- Ya empiezas con los no, sabes comprare una corona y te coronaremos como la reina de No

-Alice no soy la reina del no

-Hoy princesa del No, mañana reina de todos los No- Yo me reí por su ocurrencia y le avente la almohada en la cara.

-Bella

-¿Que?

-Date una ducha rápida, ya te prepare el baño, y ponte esto, y señalo el conjunto

Entonces me levante y fui al baño, me relaje unos minutos en el agua tibia y salí, me puse la ropa y seque mi cabello con la toalla, y me hice una coleta alta con unos mechoncitos de cabello sueltos a los costados del rostro. Entonces me mire en el espejo. Alice entro y dijo

-Quédate quieta no terminamos el conjunto

-Mas ropa?

-No, maquillaje- Entonces bario la puerta que esta en el espejo y agarro una pintura de labios que solo eran brillos y después me paso un poco de delineador azul finito y me ponía maquillaje negro en los ojos.

-Esta bien- Alice sin esperar respuesta se fue de la habitación, cuando me mire a las uñas vi que estaban pintadas de color rosa fluor con puntitos negros. Luego de irme hacia abajo estaban todos. Cuando llegue al final de la escalera todos gritaron

-Sorpresaaaa!

-Oh miren que sorpresa. Fingi estar sorprendida

-Bella ven tienes que abrir tus regalos y pedir un deceo-me dijo Esme

-Debo hacerlo?

-Claro que si-Bella se acerco se puso a su lado y en seguida empujo su rostro en el le reprocho que habia ensuciado a Bella y arruinado el pastel y le dijo a Bella que fuera a limpiarse la cara y fui a buscar el otro pastel. Despues le puse unas velas con el numero 17 y Bella ya estaba alli entonces empezamos a cantar el feliz cumpleaños. Bella se inclino hacias las velas cerro los ojos y soplo las velas.

-Bella a abrir tus regalos

-No me gusta como suena eso- Fuimos a la mesa mas pequeña

-¿De quien va abrir el primer regalo?

-El mio. Es de parte de mi y de Rose-Contesto Emmett

-Donde esta?-Pregunto Bella

-En el garaje- Dijo al garaje y Bella vio su camioneta Chevy pintada de rojo brillante y sin abolladuras-Pruebalo

Bella entro en el auto. Dio una vuelta cerca de la casa. Regreso unos minutos despues

-Emmett, gracias esta como nuevo, me encanta-Fuimos a adentro que hay mas regalos por se acerco a Bella y le entrego un simpre habia sido bastante cercana a Edward durante su el paquete y habia dos cd,el primero tenia una foto que decia Music Bella, el otro cd tenia una foto de Bella(cuando era pequeña) y Edward en el piano y abajo decia dedicado a:Bella y en la parte de atras,Edward con una delicada letra puso una lista de las canciones que tenia el cd. Bella se acerco al equipo de musica puso el primer cd. Pronto se empezo a escuchar Claro de Luna Bella lo deje un ratito y luego puso el otro cd y empezo una cancion compuesta por Edward en el piano

-Cancion de cuna Bella -Leyo Bella-Edward es hermosa- dije con emocion y unas lagrimas. Y

-Ahora el mio,esta en tu habitacion,exactamente en tu armario-Fuimos alli,yo llegue primera y abrio el armario

-Alice!- Grite

-¿Que? ¿te gusta?- Me dijo

-¿Gustarme? Llenaste mi armario con ropa nueva.¿Cuanto gastaste en esto?- Estaba furiosa con ella

-Bella eso no importa,ademas no se dice el precio de los regalos, ahora nos vamos, pero Bella quedate alguien me dijo que te de esta carta y dijo que la leyeras en privado

-Bella cuando termines de leer la carta, date una ducha,no creo que en el dia de tu cumpleaños quieras oler a crema de pastel-Dijo Esme

-Si,Esme,gracias,ahora si quisiera la privacidad para leer

* * *

Holaaaa chicas aca estoy con la historia mejorada. Bueno en realidad no sabia si iba a publicarla: Sacaba cosas, ponia cosas, sacaba, ponia… Y asi, no iba a publicarla xk habia recibido muchas criticas debido a que soy una inexperta. Pero bueno… plis dejen comentarios, y si no hay ningún review alentador no continuare con la historia, si no están registradas en Fanfiction envíenme un e-mail a: alicia-yael

Bueno hasta aqui llegue las dejare con el misterio. Tratare de actualizar pronto, pero con el colegio no tengo tiempo.


	4. Carta de amor

Alice me dejo sola en la habitación y me dio una carta, antes de leerla puse mi nana que había compuesto Edward

"Bella, compartimos muchos momentos en tu infancia

Pero ahora tienes 17 y puedo decirte lo que siempre

guarde, para cuando seas mayor, Desde el primer

momento que te vi te tome cariño y después tuve

una sensación que nunca sentí y quiero que seamos

algo mas que amigos ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Aunque me digas que no

Yo Te Amo

Edward"

Edward me había escrito esto ami? Quizás se equivoco de Bella y me la envío a mi, no puede haberla escrito para mi es decir yo no era la clase de chica que uno imagina como la novia de Edward Cullen y el tenia unos hermosos ojos dulces color miel, su cabello cobrizo alborotado pálido, y era perfecto, ¿Porque me la escribiría ami? Es cierto que yo gustaba de el y nadie lo sabia porque la verdad es que nunca lo habia imaginado como un hermano,simplemente como un amigo,pero era imposible que la carta fuera para mi,escuche la puerta que se cerraba,era Edward ¿que le diría?

-Edward ten creo que te equivocaste de...-No puede terminar porque Edward me agarro por la cintura y me se separo de mi, sonrió y después le dije

-Si, quiero ser tu novia, pero mantengámoslo en secreto por ahora

-Es tarde Alice ya lo sabe y se lo anunciara a toda la familia, entonces escuchamos que Alice grito

-Reunión familiar vengan todos-Bajamos y nos quedamos en la escalera,nosostros ya sabíamos que le iba a anunciar que somos novios y seguramente iba a planear nuestra primera cita

-Familia, tengo un anuncio que anunciar...-Miro con aire misterioso

-Enserio creímos que tenias que desanunciarlo-Dijo Emmett con tono sarcástico y bromista a la vez, Alice fingió no escuchar nada y siguió hablando

-Bella y Edward son novios-Todos miraron hacia sonreía triunfante porque ahora podría arrastrarme de compras por todo el centro comercial y planear muchas citas y todo eso ,Rosalíe tenia una mirada feliz e sorprendida, Emmett nos miraba como si estuviera ideando un montón de burlas en su mente,Esme me miraba emocionada porque ahora todos tenían a alguien, Carlisle miraba contento y Jasper tenia una cara que no podría describir,como si sintiera muchas emociones juntas pero no decía Esme dijo que teníamos poco tiempo para arreglarnos

-Bella ya esta arreglada, excepto su cabello y maquillaje

-Alice no...-Alice no me hizo caso y me arrastro escaleras a mi cuarto y me senté en el escritorio (ahí hay un espejo y Alice me maquilla ahí y además hago mi tarea sente ahí y Alice me puso un poco de pintura azul en los ojos y un poco de pintura labial rosa claro en los labios

-Perfecto, estas perfecta

-Gracias Alice ahora me iré a mi "nueva" camioneta-Me fui sin esperar la respuesta de fui al garaje iba a entrar en mi camioneta pero Edward me dio vuelta y me dijo

-Bella ¿No iras conmigo?- Le di un suave y corto beso y dije

-Sube-Yo entre hice sonar el motor de la camioneta y se quedo ahí unos segundos pero luego subió

-Es increíble que tenga que ir en esta cosa

-Pues yo quiero "estrenar" esta cosa que es mi camioneta-El se río y yo arranque y el puso Claro de Luna en la rapidamente y actúe como si nada pero mi camioneta destaco un poco, porque generalmente siempre estaba horrible para los demás.

Entramos a clase de biología de la mano y inmediatamente vi que Jessica hablaba y miraba celosamente hacia clase continuo lentamente por eso me pasaba notitas con Edward. Toco el timbre y Edward y yo salimos, en el pasillo Alice se nos unió

-Bella, después en casa tenemos una pequeña sorpresa que decirte

-Mas sorpresas?!

-Si, pero no es un regalo

-Genial-Alice y yo fuimos a literatura y Edward se fue a nos sentamos el profesor ya estaba allí, cuándo llegaron todos el profesor dijo

-Bueno ya que estamos viendo sobre Romeo y Julieta, habrá un examen para saber si han prestado atención y si leyeron el libro-Seria facilísimo gracias a todas las veces que había leído el libro y Emmett decía que no me serviría de nada, porque el también tendría el examen y creo que Emmett nunca había leído el libro-Será el miércoles de la próxima haremos un repaso para el puso a escribir unas cuantas preguntas

-Cuando terminen las preguntas quiero que me dejen los cuadernos y les daré una fotocopia con dos versiones de la escena de Romeo y Julieta en el versión es la original y la otra una tienen que traer para mañana una version escrita por ustedes o pueden cambiar las palabras por puso la peli y dijo que habia pedido dos horas asi que la ibamos a ver preste atencion a la peli para no escuchar Alice sobre que iba a ser una fiesta o algo por el cuando la escuche dije

-Que? Alice estas loca ya me hiciste una "fiesta"

-Eso solo fue una pequeña reunion-Toco el timbre para ir al almuerso y me fui a la cafeteria donde me sente con Jessica,Angela,Mike y Ben

-Hola Bella,oimos los rumores de su relacion¿Es cierto?-Dijo sonrei y dije

-Si totalmente cierto

-Encerio Bella? Pues deberias cuidar a Edward,es un gran chico y muy "codiciado"-Dijo una voz,la reconoci era Tania Denali, ella era el tipo de chica con el que me habia imaginado como novia de que cuando tenia 8 las Denali habian ido de visita a casa y Tania se acercaba mucho a Edward y no bueno admitirlo pero tuve celos y nunca me alejaba de Tania era rubia,de ojos celestes y igualmente palida que Edward

-Yo no diria eso, y no dejare escapar a Bella-Dijo Edward,y Tania se fue


End file.
